


THE LITTLE SENATOR WHO TURNED WASHINGTON UPSIDE DOWN

by Houndmancometh



Category: Distinction on a mission
Genre: F/F, Leadership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: No matter what the circumstances to achieve, it is destined that will strive





	THE LITTLE SENATOR WHO TURNED WASHINGTON UPSIDE DOWN

THE LITTLE SENATOR WHO TURNED WASHINGTON UPSIDE DOWN

Washington a waits! The voice of a little tot becoming the leader in the making, and turning the House of Representatives into the people he will serve. It all started in Allentown, Pennsylvania being the little tot, Francis Oliver Twist, who was destined too become a Senator of the State, and Politics were his ticket in conquering issues. It became his learning tool.

Mr. Twist practiced speeches with his friends, and gained admiration among his peers. As a small tot, his parents would often see their Son glued to the TV tube, and listening to various debates between the Democrats and Republican Parties. It was emotion meeting opposition. This intrigued the young Senator to be. His parents, Cornelius and Amelia Twist were surprised their Son felt that deep about Politics, and the transgressions behind it. Mr. and Ms. Twist saw their Son as a Lawyer, Doctor and even a Judge, but never imagined a Senator. It was his genes flowing the Political blood.

The day of September 14, 2012, it was the hour for the young Senator in making his proclamation too Congress. He entered a meeting at 11:00 am with Congress, as that day, a very important Bill that would be voted on. It happened to be a Social Security Bill. All the Senators looked weary eyed in their own anticipation of thoughts. They all looked at each other, and you could hear the commotion throughout the Capitol building halls. This was going to be a day with a voice of discussion and influence.

The young Senator took his seat in a vacant spot, and raised his hand to speak. One of the Senators asked the young Senator Francis Twist “Shouldn’t you be at home having a nap, and enjoying milk with cookies”, and the young Senator’s reply. “Shouldn’t you be retired”.

By then, all eyes wee on the young Senator, and the House wanted to hear what Senator Twist had to say. As the young Senator spoke, it was as if you hearing a young Abe or Roosevelt saying passages that had meaning. The young Senator Twist spoke on problems facing America, and that they were all part of America, and need solutions too the poor on Poverty, War, and improving lives while improving our own lives as representatives of the House. Life is a precious Gem, and when a Gem shines, so do we, and the shine illustrates the direction in leading too the problems, and solving them. Tomorrow is my future, and I am acting now on my future, because I want my future to have meaning, and without question of where my future leads, but knowing how to get there. I stand for America, Take Pride in America and I am My Country Tis of Thee sent by Thee. My statement is the people of whom I serve and represent.

At that point, proclaim of applause, and a standing ovation from all the Senators, and Speakers of the house. Even the President of the United States got word of this young Senator Twist. At the precise moment, the young Senator Twist made his exit, but only too return as an Elected official sitting in his appropriate seat among the other Senators in the future. Washington truly listened, and watched, and all the Washington monuments saluted, and came together in one voice being united as one. The stars twinkled in the night sky, as Washington, DC has signaled, a young Senator indeed, and with a mind of fellowship and appreciation for all. We will all be watching, and waiting on this young Senator Francis Twist, the battle cry of freedom, and the right for justice for all. It is the rising of harmony in discussion, and as Washington, DC stands, so does the America people.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what the circumstances to achieve, it is destined that will strive


End file.
